


Once Upon a Desert

by Merfilly



Category: The Mummy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rick had been a girl?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Desert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/gifts).



> I admit this is strictly a teaser drabble

Evelyn had never been unaware of her brother's propensities for finding trouble, nor of the fact her brother's associates were far from the societal level they should have kept to.

She did not, however, expect to find herself meeting the person who had blacked his eye with quite so much appreciation or envy. After all, why should she care that this Ricki wore pants like a man without a care, or that she had Jonathan cowering out of fear of that right cross?

Seriously, if it hadn't been for the map, Evie would have dismissed her from her mind... really.


End file.
